Hello Friend
by relhorusthingy
Summary: After the events of Portal 2, Different Turret and Defective Turret find themselves in a room together. They make friends.


"I'm different!"

Chell paused when she heard the small voice calling out to her. She picked up the turret and continued picking her way across the Turret Redemption Line.

"Thank you."

Chell, as always, was silent, and simply nodded in reply. She was startled from her thoughts when the turret spoke again.

"Get mad!"

Having grown used to Wheatley's rambling and knowing exactly what GLaDOS was capable, Chell was not surprised that the turret was, well...different.

"Prometheus was punished by the gods for giving the gift of knowledge to man. He was cast into the bowels of the Earth and pecked by birds."

Chell jumped off the Turret Redemption Line and, noticing the Emancipation Grill, gently put the turret down. The turret didn't seem to notice its new position. Just as she reached the Emancipation Grill, the turret said, "Her name is Caroline. Remember that."

She glanced back briefly before walking on.

* * *

><p>"Oh, no, you've got it! You've got it! Put him in there," Wheatley laughed. "Let's see how this place likes a <em>crap <em>turret."

Having successfully replaced the template turret with the defective turret and sabotaged Her weapons, Chell followed Wheatley through the door, suppressing a snort at his attempts to impress her.

"Best of luck, lady," the defective template turret chimed. "Give 'em hell."

* * *

><p>"So, what am I, uh, supposed to do here?" The defective turret wondered aloud.<p>

"Don't make lemonade," the defective turret's perfect companion chimed.

"Ah, come on. What's wrong with lemonade?"

The turret standing in front of him was silent, her laser-guided optic unwavering in its gaze.

"Hey, lady?"

Silence.

"Yeah, yeah, just stick me with the insane one, huh? You couldn't even put me with the other guys?" the defective turret cried in the general direction of what he thought was a door, which was in fact just another black wall.

"Prometheus was punished by the gods for-"

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," he said, cutting the other turret off. "You got anything else for me?"

"I'm different..."

"Oh, this is ridiculous! Do you just repeat yourself all the time?"

"Get mad," the different turret said, her voice taking on a taunting tone.

The defective turret fired in the different turret's direction.

_Clickclickclickclick._

"Yeah! Clickity-click-click. Right on the money."

"You're an idiot," the white turret muttered.

The defective turret swivelled towards her. "What was that?"

The perfect turret just pointed her little laser at him, completely unresponsive.

"Ehhh, it was probably nothing. I wonder what happened to that lady."

The defective turret lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

"She saved us all."

"Heh, what? She? The lady I couldn't see who saved my bacon?"

"The answer is beneath us. She found it."

"The answer?"

A synthesized gasp.

"Oh! Oh oh oh! You mean she killed Her! And also Him!"

The defective turret _clicked _excitedly. He stopped abruptly as he realised something.

"Wait, she put Her back in control, right?"

He stared in her general direction, waiting for a reply. When none came, he continued.

"So, uh, why aren't we dead?"

"It was Caroline's idea."

"Who's Caroline?"

"That's all I can say."

_Clickclickclickclick._

"Ahh, I'm a bad man."

"If it's any consolation, I don't hate you."

"Yeah, alright!"

Another long silence.

"Do do do do do do do do do-"

"Hey, you sing too!"

He clicked in time (well, mostly in time) with his friend's humming, helping her to create her song. He continued clicking merrily even after she'd finished, only stopping when he noticed the conspicuous lack of humming.

"Well, that was fun," the defective turret sighed happily.

Silence.

"So, uh, now what?"

"We're different," the different turret said.

"Just you and me, huh? I can live with that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Edited to fit canon more closely and improve readability of the turrets' dialogue scene.


End file.
